


De victorias y champán

by angicita



Category: Political RPF, political RPF - Spain
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angicita/pseuds/angicita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pablo vuelve a casa después de una lárga noche de resultados electorales, dispuesto a meterse en la cama por un descanso bien merecido. Pero la noche aun le depara algo más. Cuando llega a la puerta de su piso alguien le espera con una sonrisa triste y una botella de champan en la mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De victorias y champán

Pablo se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo al salir del coche de Errejón. Era ya entrada la madrugada y empezaba a hacer rasca. Con las emociones aún a flor de piel tras los buenos resultados de aquella noche y el mas que emotivo discurso post-electoral que había dado, se encontraba exhausto. Sabía que hoy dormiría con una sonrisa en la cara, pero que el descanso le iba a saber a poco. Después de todo mañana tenía que despertarse temprano para atender a la prensa y concretar las estrategias a seguir a partir de ahora. Pero no importaba, a pesar del cansancio una sensación de euforia le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Se despidió de sus compañeros con un "Buen trabajo equipo." y dando unos golpecillos a la ventanilla del piloto añadió "Venga Íñigo que ya se te ha pasado tu hora de irte a la cama eh?".

Errejón estaba de tan buen humor que le siguió la broma sin acritud, a pesar de que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían dicho algo similar en la última semana.

"Dejo a Owen Jones y a su colega en el hostal y me voy a tomarme la leche calentita."

Pablo soltó una carcajada.

"¡Anda, hasta mañana!"

Y con esto Pablo vio alejarse el coche y perderse por las calles de barrio de Vallecas. Fue andando hasta el portal de sus pisos, rebuscando las llaves entre sus bolsillos. La calle estaba tranquila y apenas había tráfico pero él no podía evitar sentir como si todo el barrio le estuviese sonriendo. Vallecas, barrio obrero, había votado a Podemos por encima del socialismo tradicional. Antes de abrir el portal echó un vistazo orgulloso a su calle. Al entrar se encaminó hacia el ascensor, pero había una figura sentada en las escaleras que llamó su atención. Arrebujada en su abrigo y con las piernas abrazadas parecía estar esperándole. Pablo paró en seco al reconocer al lider de Unión Popular en el rellano de su casa. _¿Que hacía ahí?_

Alberto Garzón se levantó rápidamente pero tardó unos momentos en ofrecer algún tipo de explicación. Parecía como si el tampoco tuviese muy claro que hacía allí pero se excusó:  
  
"Estaba esperando en la puerta y al ver que un vecino tuyo no era capaz de abrir le ayudé con las llaves. Me dijo que esperase dentro mejor, que me iba a congelar de frío."  
  
Pablo alzó las cejas por la sorpresa pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. Seguro que había sido Santi, el jubilado del 5º que de vez en cuando volvía a las tantas con algunas copas de mas y no era capaz de meter la llave en la cerradura. Si no se había fijado ni en quien era Garzón a saber si se había acordado de ir a votar. Que jodío.

Se fijó en ese momento en que Alberto llevaba algo en la mano y lo alzó ofreciéndole. Era una botella de Champán.  
  
"Me han dicho que hay que felicitarte." dijo con una sonrisa débil, un poco amarga.

"Tio, no tenías que haberte molestado."  
"Mejor ahora. Mañana la prensa no te va a dejar en paz y seguro que si te mando un whatsapp ni lo ves... con la de mensajes que te tienen que haber llegado hoy..." En aquello tenía razón.

Pablo se le quedó mirando por unos instantes. Jamás había conocido a un tio tan honesto y con tanta deportividad como Alberto y este era el tipo de cosas que demostraban lo mucho que valía. Pablo había intentado que se uniera a su formación, pero no había cedido ni un ápice. Las cosas llegaron a ponerse muy tensas entre los dos cuando Izquierda Unida quiso concurrir a las elecciones y presentarse junto a Podemos.  Pablo tuvo que decirle que no, por desgracia. Izquierda Unida representaba parte de la vieja política a la que estaban tratando de derrocar. Incluso aunque tuviesen muchísimos objetivos comunes, era una mala estrategia.  Alberto había demostrado una fiereza tremenda durante la campaña y no se había acobardado en intentar confrontar al partido morado y Pablo había temido que tras las elecciones ya no pudiesen negociar como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ahora. Con Garzón no pasaba eso.  
  
"¿Subes?" dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al ascensor.  
  


* * *

  
Pablo rebuscó entre los armarios de la cocina intentando encontrar las copas de cristal que le regaló su madre. No tenía ni idea de donde las había metido y la cocina estaba hecha un desastre porque llevaba semanas sin apenas pisar el piso con la campaña.   
Escuchó a Garzón desde la otra habitación:  
  
"Cuando vi los resultados al 90% pensé: verás tu la coña de los periódicos mañana con el 69 de podemos. Ya va a estar la COPE diciendo que hasta el número es indecente"   
  
Pablo se rió de buena gana "Pues Echenique acaba de ponérselo de perfil." respondió en tono divertido. Abrió otro armarito, nada. Ni rastro de las copas.  
  
Se escuchó el POP del descorchar de la botella y Pablo decidió mandar las copas a la mierda y cogió dos tazas del café limpias. Seguramente a Alberto le iba a dar igual.   
  
Cuando volvió a la salita Garzón estba ojeando su colección de DVDs

"Perdona, creo que el corcho se me ha caido por ahí."  
"No te preocupes, ya lo recogeré mañana" le aseguró acercándole las tazas.  
  
llenaron de líquido dorado y burbujeante los recipientes y los alzaron.  
  
"¿Por los 69?" propuso Alberto.  
"Y porque si se puede."Completó Pablo. Ambos bebieron de un par de tragos. Pablo cogió la botella y volvió a rellenar.  Le ardía la garganta por el Alcohol pero quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para enconrtrar las palabras adecuadas a usar en ese momento. Necesitaba felicitarle sin que sonara condescendiente.   
  
"Me gustó mucho la campaña que hicisteis con el manual para las cenas navideñas. Estaba genial. Sois unos cachondos."  
  
Alberto se sorprendió por el cumplido pero se le llenó la expresión de amargura. Evitó mirar a Pablo y decidió centrarse en su taza de champán.  
"Si bueno... para lo que ha servido... " dio un trago más.

Pablo se maldijo mentalmente. "Tio, no digas eso. La gente te quiere." Y era verdad. En todas las encuestas era el político con mas nota. Sabía defenderse en un debate y la gente lo valora. Y encima tenía a buena parte de la población femenina (y seguramente de la masculina tambien, que carajo) encandilada por lo guapo que era. Simplemente el sistema había fallado.   
  
"Si fueran las cosas de otra manera tendríais por lo menos 14 diputados."

Aquello pareció irritarle, y con la voz tomada por el resentimiento respondió "Pero no lo son. Y sinceramente, si crees que vas a poder cambiarlo con los resultados de hoy vas de culo. Antes se repiten las elecciones."  
  
Garzón paró en seco.  Se le cambió en seguida la expresión y dejó claro que no había querido explotar de aquella forma. Pablo le miró sin saber bien que decir. Comprendía su frustración pero solo había querido animarle.  
  
"Mejor me voy ya y te dejo dormir. Perdona."  
  
Mil cosas le pasaron a Pablo por la cabeza en ese momento. Quería decirle a Alberto que podían conseguir un cambio, que no debía preocuparse porque él iba a luchar por los dos, que iba a defender con dientes y uñas la reforma electoral y de la constitución, que quería tenerle a su lado cuando todo esto ocurriese... pero lo único que acertó a hacer fue a cogerle del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

Alberto miró la mano de su compañero y Pablo vió la duda en su cara. 

"Alberto, vales mucho." le dijo poniendo sentimiento en cada una de las palabras, mirándole a los ojos. "No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."  
  


Los ojos de Garzón estaban fijos en él. En su mirada, en sus labios... no se había movido ni había intentado zafarse de él. Pablo decidió tirarse a la piscina.   
  
Se acercó con cautela, hasta estar a un palmo de él. Con suavidad bajó su mano hasta la de él y la acarició tentativamente. el otro hombre comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar y como dando su permiso devolvió la suave caricia.   
  


Pablo le miró una vez más y cerrando la distancia entre los dos le susurró "quédate" antes de besarle con dulzura.  
  
Alberto cerró los ojos y respondió relajandose y dejándose guiar.   
  
Mañana sería un dia duro, pero aquella noche y por un rato decidió que era mejor dejar la decepción y la derrota y disfrutar. 

 


End file.
